


I'm Sorry, Do I Know You?

by JoyHale



Series: Vegas Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Jensen Being an Asshole, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: "Can someone please tell me what the hell is this kid doing in my room?" Jensen shouted, not quite sure who he was asking."A kid? Excuse me?" huffed that kid and showed him his hand like it was some evidence. "I'm your husband!" Just then Jensen realized he was wearing a ring, looking scarily similar to the one he was wearing."Holy shit."





	I'm Sorry, Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a series, so you can expect something like sequel soon. As about the story, it's mostly for fun, don't look for something deep. As always, kudos and comments are loved!
> 
> Hope you'll like it! <3

Jensen woke up in total chaos.

When he came to consciousness, he was lying on something that certainly wasn't his bed, or anything bed-shaped. He blinked a few times, why was so much light everywhere? He rubbed his eyes with his hand, then tried to stand up, which he considered not at all a great idea because the next thing he knew, he was throwing up in the toilet. When it was over, Jensen just sat there on the bathroom floor and tried to clear his head.

Okay, step one: What the fuck happened last night?

Well, Chris was getting married, so Jensen and a few Chris' closest friends made him a little bachelor party... in Las Vegas. Oh shit, why Jensen didn't learn his lesson from all these movies with dudes waking up in some trunk or married to a Russian whore? He just shook his head, which just made more pain. Okay, noted - no more shaking head.

Then, step two: Where was he?

It was obvious that he was in a hotel bathroom, but in which room? No, in which  _hotel_ _?_ Fortunetely, every hotel in the world had kinda on everything - including robes, soaps, towels, doormats, and curtains - their logo, so Jensen pretty quickly found out he was in their hotel. Which was good. That was a start. He slowly crawled on all fours and then even slower got up. He peeked out of the bathroom carefully, trying to steady himself as he was trying to guess in which room he was. In Chris'? Steve's? His own? 

Well, considering he saw mostly his shit, it was probably his room. But aside from his shit, there were quite a few interesting things that he had no idea how they got there, like a boa, stuffed dolphin and this brochure which was obviously about dental hygiene.

He was pretty proud of himself for figuring things like that, but that led him back to step one - what happened last night?

Then Jensen heard some grumbling and no, he totally didn't jump like a baby. He didn't. What, are you trying to say he did? 

"Chris?" he called out and fuck, was that his voice? It sounded like he smoked a whole carton.

More murmuring came in response. Chris was probably as wasted as he was. Jensen made his wobbling way to the bed, from where were the sounds going. Then he frowned. Why the hell was Chris sleeping in his bed since Jensen was sleeping on the couch? That was fucking unfair!

"Hey man, you have your own bed!" Jensen growled and tried to push Chris away from his bed.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" came muffled in response and Jensen froze. This really wasn't Chris' voice. This sounded like... decade younger. 

Jensen pushed away from his way the pillows and sheets so he could see who was lying in his bed and stayed staring at that guy- that kid - totally perplexed. Okay, he had to admit - the guy was adorable, with shaggy brown hair and - But that wasn't important! He was a total stranger in his bed!

"Ohh, light," groaned that guy and tried to cover his head with a pillow again. Jensen threw the pillow away, which caused him a frown and a growl. 

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Jensen to distract himself, because if that kid was gonna stared at him with that adorable fuckable sleepy face for more than five seconds, he was gonna do something. And it wasn't quite inviting-for-a-dinner something. It more like included him, and Sleepy face, and a lot of lube.

"What?" Sleepy face asked and rolled to his back, which revealed Jensen that the guy was naked. Oh. Fuck. 

"I asked who the fuck are you!" Jensen yelled, trying not to panic. Oh god, did he have sex with that kid? Shit, was he even legal?

"Oh for the love of Jesus, don't yell! My head is killing me," the stranger just groaned in response and rubbed his face with his hands. "What time is it?"

"Do I look like I know what time is it?" Jensen scowled, trying so hard to not freak out. The kid smiled - and fuck, he had dimples. Fuckin' dimples. Jensen was so screwed.

"No, you look like you had a great night," Sleepy face grinned and leaned over to kiss Jensen. When his lips met Jensen's, Jensen totally froze and wasn't even breathing until the dimples-guy pulled away. He should really ask about his name, he can't just end up giving his lame nicknames for the rest of his life.

Jensen fastly scrambled off the bed, totally confused and a little horny at the same time. That guy was a kisser!

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is this kid doing in my room?" Jensen shouted, not quite sure who he was asking.

"A kid? Excuse me?" huffed that kid and showed him his hand like it was some evidence. "I'm your husband!" Just then Jensen realized he was wearing a ring, looking scarily similar to the one he was wearing.

"Holy shit!"

 

* * *

 

"So," Jensen stated, so calmly and slowly, "you're trying to tell me that I married Jordan here last night?"  

"It's Jared, y'know," Jared grumbled, folding his arms and looking away. 

"Well, I'm sorry princess that I don't remember your name, but adults are having a conversation over here, so how about you being quiet?" Jensen scowled and then looked at Chris with expectations. 

They were in the hotel's dining room, eating breakfast - well, Chris and Steve did (and Jarrod - no, Jared, did too), Jensen felt nauseated just looking at food - and Jensen was trying to not have a panic attack that he married an immature drama queen last night.

Chris wasn't really helping, just sitting there and chewing like it wasn't a big deal. 

"Yeah, you did," Chris simply said at the same time when Jared growled: "Fuck you, I'm nineteen! Don't give me an adult shit!" 

Jensen wasn't paying any attention to Jared and just kept staring at Chris. "Well, in fact, we were both there," Chris pointed at Steve and himself. "It was neat that Indian casino. You looked stunning. Right, Jared?" Chris shook his head. "I think you picked him at the club, what was it again?"

"The Boytown," Steve hurried to say, clearly enjoying this. 

"Yeah right, the Boytown," Chris nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "And don't act like a dick, Jenny. It's not his fault you got wasted and married him." He looked at Jared with a comforting smile. "What are you doing here anyway, honey? You here with friends?"

Jared nodded, but then shook his head. "Yeah, I mean, I was here with my best friend, but I lost him last night and I don't have a fuckin' idea where he is," Jared sighed, playing with his new ring unknowingly. 

"Well, I think he feels the same way about you," Steve chuckled and Jensen rolled his eyes.

"Off topic, guys! Can we please discuss that you were at my... my _wedding_ last night and you didn't say anything? Didn't try to stop me?"

Jared looked away at that, but Jensen didn't notice it. 

"You know, you seemed pretty into him," Chris shrugged. "And I was wasted too, okay? I had about ten of these... how did they call it? Rainbow sparkles or some shit like that."

 Setev nodded. "Yeah, and if we stayed there a little longer, I swear I'd marry that Russian. She was all into me."

"What Russian?" Not that he cared about some whore who Steve fucked last night. He was so screwed. This kid was surely still living with his parents. How was he gonna explain this? Oh shit. He had to get divorce paper or some shit.

"No way, it wasn't a Russian!" Chris frowned, obviously not caring Jensen's life was just getting to a whole new level of crap. "That was some Slovak, or Czech or something."

"What?" Steve frowned. 

"Dude, you should have been paying more attention in geography classes," Chris rolled his eyes, but Jensen really, like really didn't want to hear all about this crap. 

And then, to make it even worse, Jared started yelling at him. 

"If it's that horrible to be married to me, fine! I'll leave you alone, you asshole! But just last night you were telling me you love me! You... you slut!" And if Jensen thought it was bad, Jared made sure to make things even worse and make Jensen feel even shittier - he started to cry and ran away from the table, making everyone looking at Jensen like he was some child abuser. That fucking drama queen!

"It's not my fault, okay guys?" Jensen shouted when he couldn't bear the gazes anymore. "It's fuckin' Vegas!" Everybody returned to eating and chatting with their companions after that, so Jensen just covered his face with his hands. 

"Fuck."

"Hey Jen," he felt Chris touch his arm, "I think you should go after him. It looks like this kid really cares about you."

"How can he cares about me?" Jensen mumbled. "He knows me for like ten hours."

"Didn't you see that look at his face?" Steve asked, almost mocking. "Everything on him was screaming 'Oh Jenny, I love you!'"

Jensen pointed at Steve with a death glare. "If you say something like that again, I'll rip your tongue off."

Then he sighed and stood up. "Okay, I'm gonna go after Bambi, but I don't wanna hear anything about it." 

Steve and Chris chuckled and made a parody of saluting. "Yes, sir. Or should I say Mr. Husband?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows and Jensen left, hearing them laughing like a bunch of ten-years-old. 

Why was he surrounded by kids?

Jensen found Jared a couple minutes later, sitting on a sofa in the foyer. He was talking with someone over his phone.

"Hey, Chad," he heard him saying, "yeah, it's me. Where are you, dude? You won't believe what happened to me. But..." Jared sounded sad and Jensen realized he didn't want Jared to be sad, which was fucking weird. "I'll tell you later, okay? How about we meet-"

Then Jensen leaned over, took the phone and said to that Chad: "Jared'd surely love to meet you honey, but we're not quite done yet." And with that, he hung up.

"What are you doing?!" Jared almost shouted as he got on his feets. "You can't - just like that walk to people and -"

"Look, calm down princess, okay?" Jensen looked around. Everybody was watching them again. Great, his life was a telenovela now. "I'm sorry about what I said, whatever it was that upset you. Let's deal with this like adults, okay?" 

Jared was still watching him with a frown, but when Jensen reached to took his hand, he didn't flinch away. 

"C'mon sweetheart. Let's eat something first. Then we can deal with this..." He was going to say shit, but when he saw Jared's glare, he changed his mind. "... uh, marriage."

When Jared smiled and showed his dimples, Jensen thought it wasn't actually that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? :)


End file.
